te gusta el sabor de mi cuerpo?
by JeinerOMG
Summary: se te ocurre que tu vida es tranquila casi sin preocupaciones y una mañana te despiertas y todo se va a la mierda (fic ocasional) verdaderamente un taiora de los mejores


Te gusta el sabor de mi cuerpo?

Episodio piloto :

Será otro dia

Un día como cualquier otro tanto tiempo había pasado y nadie tenía la puta idea de como empezó todo pero eso no es lo importante.

Taichi leía tranquilamente acostado sobre su cama, un libro de poesía que encontró horas atrás en esa peculiar caja llena de polvo que se encontraba olvidada en el ático-como no encontré algo mas interesante que leer-pensaba el castaño intentando olvidar una pelea con su novia que lo llevo a romper con la misma pero para que entrar en detalles

Pasado un rato se aburrió, dejo el libro a un lado, se lavo los dientes y se acostó en su cama-no te preocupes yagami mañana será otro dia-se dijo a si mismo, se acomodo y despues de un rato se durmió

A la mañana siguiente tai dio un bostezo antes de levantarse, se paro de la cama se lavo los dientes y se metió a bañar, al salir tomo su celular para chatear con una amiga invitarla a salir o algo y a la noche follarsela sin embargo no tenia internet-que raro-dijo el chico. Tai se vistio e intento encender el televisor que por alguna razón no funcionaba-que mierda? Primero el internet y ahora el tv? Naaaa-tai tomo su celular de la cama donde lo había tirado al ver que no habia internet, abrió la puerta de su cuarto y bajo las escaleras-mama, papa, hikari-los comenzó a llamar al no encontrar a nadie-en donde mierda se metieron-tai comenzó a sentirse nervioso cuando sonó su celular haciéndolo sobresaltarse

-hola?

-ho... la... tai...

Parecía a ver interferencia

-quien, quien es?

-soy... yo izzy

-izzy que hay herma...

-tai ahora no hay tiempo para eso

-eh que te pasa acaso llego un nuevo programa de computacion a Japón?

-que... eres idiota... acaso no sabes... lo que esta pasando? Mira por la ventana piche idiota

-a ver miro

Tai con sarcasmo camino a una ventana al abrirla dejo caer su teléfono aterrado de lo que vio

-tai, tai, !TAI¡-le grito izzy desde la otra línea.

Tai reacciono y tomo su teléfono

-i... izzy que mierda está pasando?

-no lo se coño, no lo se esta mañana cuando me levante lo vi no encontré un teléfono hasta hora por que el mío no tenia batería

-y tus padres donde están?

-no lo se cuando me levante no los vi

-igual que yo

-mira tai escúchame bien necesito que vengas amigo estoy encerrado en mi casa no puedo salir por favor tienes que ayudarme

-claro en cuanto encuentre una forma ire te lo juro

-gracias tai, tengo que colgar se me acaba la batería

-claro nos vemos solo no te muevas resiste lo mas que puedas adiós

-adios

Tai busco en el cuarto de sus padres una pistola 9 milímetros de su padre y tomo dos cuchillos de la cocina fue a la entrada y abrió sigilosamente la puerta camino un poco y vio que en la puerta de enfrente había algo se aterro por unos momentos pero se tranquilizo al oir la voz de alguien familiar

-tai estas bien?-era kari

-kari eres tu? Si estoy bien

Kari abrió la puerta y corrió a los brazos de su hermano que la abraso con fuerza

-kari donde están mama y papa?

-no lo se me escondieron acá mama perdio la llave y no pudimos entrar no se donde están

-que está pasando allá fuera por que salieron ustedes

-yo me levante primero luego mis papa al tiempo como a mama les faltaban huevos los 3 fuimos al mercado cuando la gente empezó a convertirse en esas cosas corrimos y llegamos aquí intentamos entrar pero mama no encontró las llaves me escondieron aquí y ellos se fueron me dijeron que no me moviera llevo cerca de una hora aquí

-ya no te preocupes los encontraremos

Tai se asomo a la venta y vio media ciudad destruida, un montón de gente caminando como retrasado en la calle y algunos comiéndose a otras personas definitivamente eran zombis

Los dos hermanos volvieron un momento a su casa y tomaron algunos maletines en los que empacaron ropa algunos alimentos no perecederos y un retrato de sus padres

Tai le dio un cuchillo a kari para defenderse si algo pasaba y salieron por una puerta atras de la unidad que daba a un callejón

Tai se puso adelante apuntando con el arma para no arriesgarse. llegaron al final del callejón y entonces tai miro a todos lados para asegurarse a lo lejos vio un carro que hasta esa mañana era de un vecino

Corrieron a el e intentaron abrirlo pero no tuvieron éxito

Kari se quedo fría al ver que un gran grupo de fenómenos con muchas partes del cuerpo faltantes, corriendo a toda prisa hacia ellos-TAAAIII-grito la adolecente de 14 años

Tai rompió el vidrio de la puerta con el codo y abrió la puerta forzándola, lanzo los maletines al asiento de atrás e hizo que kari se montara rápido al asiento del copiloto, por otro lado esas cosas estaban a pocos metros de ellos para su suerte las llaves estaban en el auto, tai intento encenderlo pero el carro se quedo inundado-enciende maldita sea enciende-suplicaba el castaño hasta que por fin el auto encendió y un zombi alcanzo a golpear la ventana de kari justo cuando tai arranco

-no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser-se repetía la castaña

-kari tranquila todo estará bien iremos por izzy e iremos a buscar a papa y mama

Tai le había dado un soplo de esperanza a kari sin embargo el era más realista y lo más probable era que ellos estuvieran ya muertos sin por otro lado también había una esperanza de cualquier forma el propósito era cuidar a kari y tenerla calmada

Tai tuvo que tomar numerosas desviaciones para poder llegar a la casa de izzy, su mejor amigo y ese era otro caso y si izzy ya estaba muerto pero era su mejor amigo y le avía pedido con tanta suplica que lo ayudara que no podría dejarlo ahí a su suerte

Tai le pidió el cuchillo a kari y como no podía dejarla ahí tuvo que llevarla consigo dentro de la casa de izzy

La verdad fue más fácil de lo que pensaban tai forzó la puerta del cuarto de izzy y al abrirlo tenía un cuchillo en la cara

-woow cálmate amigo cálmate, soy yo tai-dijo tai al ver que era izzy

-amigo eres tu gracias al cielo pensé que no vendrías

-que por que?

-como que por que? No te das cuenta que ya es de noche

Tai y kari miraron por la ventana y era cierto ya era de noche como es que había pasado tanto tiempo sin que se dieran cuenta.

Notas del autor:

Bueno bueno aquí con un nuevo fic que ya tenias muchas muchas ganas de subir admito que no eh sido muy obediente con mis otros fics como la de los rapers y el de Brasil y por ejemplo si ustedes apenas han leído este fic mio los invito a que lean los otros que si les gustan y quieren que los actualice solo déjenme un review y si por otro lado lees los otros y quieres que lo actualice solo dejen un review y si también te gusta ranma tengo otro fic que tal vez te guste

Una cosa como lo dije en la sipnosis este va a ser un fic ocasional que subiré de vez en cuando y bueno

Otra cosa para los que son nuevos en leer mis fics cada capitulo que subo dejo algo que yo mismo llamo pregunta fanfiction casi siempre referente a la historia que ustedes ojala me respondan en los comentarios

En fin…

Pregunta fanfiction:

Donde crees que están los padres de tai y kari

R: no puedo decirles aunque quisiera porque ni yo lo se

Ojala les aya gustado y chao chao


End file.
